


Old grudges and new love.

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen, In which the author realises she cannot write drabbles., Jedi come out second best, Rivalry between the Jedi and the Time Lords, The Jedi persistently chip away at The Master's control, The Master and The Doctor team up, The Master has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: You and The Master visit the time of King Arthur where you meet up with The Doctor and Jo and an old rivalry forces The Master and The Doctor to team up.
Relationships: The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Old grudges and new love.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very kind to the Jedi in this, so sorry about that in advance. This story was partially inspired by Don’t Dream It’s Over by Crowded House and When You’re Evil by Aurelio Voltaire.
> 
> It was also inspired by this blog here: http://iwouldfuckthemaster.tumblr.com 
> 
> Please bear in mind that much of the content on the blog is NSFW so if you are underage or if that kind of stuff bothers you, please do not visit the site. 
> 
> This story contains: mentions and descriptions of injuries, manipulation, hypnosis and hints toward sex. If any of those make you feel uncomfortable, please do not force yourself to read this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> Feedback is very much welcome and feel free to leave a comment - I'd love to hear what you think! There's also a reference to Ainley!Master in this fic, see if you can spot it.

“Failed, we have.” Jedi Master Yoda addressed the Council. All of the Jedi present had frowns and looks of disappointment on their faces. Sixteen-year-old Obi-Wan chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye at his Jedi Master of three years, Qui-Gon Jinn. Sure enough, Qui-Gon had a frown on his face as well as some partially healed cuts and bruises.

*One week ago*

“Spoken, a new prophecy was last night.” Yoda stated once all the Council members were present. “Resurfaced old rivals have.”

Mace Windu leant forward in his seat, “We have heard rumours that two Time Lords, The Doctor and The Master, are currently on Earth and if the rumours are to be wholly believed, The Master is using Gallifreyan Courting Rites as he has fallen for a human.”

Qui-Gon folded his arms over his chest, “I was unaware that The Master could love. What are The Doctor’s views on this?”

Ordinarily, Obi-Wan would be surprised at the tone and the words coming out of his Master’s mouth but seeing as there were Gallifreyan customs and Time Lords involved, that disbelief was not present.

“Unknown that is. Dissolve this relationship, you must,” Master Yoda spoke up again, “Dangerous consequences I foresee if dissolved this relationship is not. Go to the time of King Arthur, you both must. Provided for you, two vortex manipulators we have.”

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed before the Council before departing.

Meanwhile in The Master’s TARDIS, you were wandering around looking for your Time Lord. He’d told you to change into attire suitable for meeting with King Arthur and you’d finally found the perfect clothing.

Eventually, you found him in the Console Room and you were just about to clear your throat to announce your presence when The Master looked up from what he was doing and spotted you. Perhaps, the TARDIS had alerted him to your presence.

The Master was opposite you after taking a few quick strides, “You are stunning, my dear.” He said and raised your hand to his lips for a kiss. He too had changed into more period type clothing. Then, The Master offered you his arm and you walked out of the TARDIS together.

“The whole of King Arthur’s court shall be jealous as I have the best companion on my arm.” The Master boasted and you felt a warm rush of feeling surge up within you. The Master had recently began courting you after asking for your permission and sometimes, you felt like you were dreaming however, in moments like this, you never felt more alive.

“Names?” The guard’s bored voice interrupted your thoughts. He was slouching against the wall and not looking at either of you.

“Lord and the Lady Magnus.” The Master spoke. His tone was even and controlled with just a hint of boredom slipping through. You knew him well enough to know that there was anger simmering below his controlled façade due to the fact that the guard was not upholding his position to the level that he should be. If there was one thing The Master prided himself on, it was his ability to include a level of finesse and propriety to his plans and their execution.

The posture of the guard changed immediately; he straightened up, threw his shoulders back and adjusted his helmet, “Of…of…course…my Lord and my…my…Lady. Please do come in and join the festivities.”

Momentarily appeased, The Master walked forward, not even bothering to incline his head in thanks. 

You had just entered the hall and bowed to the King and Queen when The Master blew out a breath quietly, “How did he get here?”

You had no time to ask who he meant as The Doctor walked up to you both with Jo following very closely behind him. Both of them had changed their clothing to blend into the time period as well. 

“I see you survived our last encounter, Master.” 

“You continue to disappoint me by doubting me, Doctor. I'm indestructible. The whole universe knows that.”

“Who are they?” Jo asked, motioning towards a pair of men who had just entered the Hall and were walking forwards to greet the King.

Both The Master and The Doctor stiffened at the same time. “They are not welcome here.” The Master snarled.

“Calm yourself, old chap. We must let them make the first move after all.”

“Who are they?” Jo demanded insistently.

“My dear Ms Grant. They are the Jedi and according to the laws of the Old Worlds, they should not be here.”

Jo looked at you, “Did that explain anything for you?”

You shook your head, “Something tells me we’re not only missing a lot of information but that we’ll find out a lot as the night progresses.”

The Master transferred his gaze to you, “My dear, please escort Ms Grant to Queen Guinevere and introduce yourselves to her. The Doctor and I must discuss a few things with the King.”

With that, The Master and The Doctor both walked towards to the King.

“Shall we?” You asked.

Jo nodded. It didn’t take you very long to reach Queen Guinevere and you both bowed from the waist. Queen Guinevere smiled at you both, “Be seated with me and introduce yourselves.”

Carefully, so you didn’t damage your clothing, you sat. Jo followed suit almost immediately.

“Your Majesty, I am Jo Grant and this is (Name) (Surname).”

“How splendid to make your acquaintance. Many people don’t stop to talk to me during the festivities. In fact, it is during times like this I feel quite alone.”

“It must be hard to be in the public eye so much but not able to really interact with them.” You spoke.

The Queen regarded you with a sombre look, “I do what I can and yet, it never feels like it’s enough. There is still distance between my people and myself. I suppose that must be hard to understand.”

“No, it’s not Your Majesty. We both understand.” Both you and Jo spoke at the same time.

The Queen opened her mouth to say something further but was stopped by King Arthur rising to his feet.

“My subjects,” he boomed, “today is a day of great happiness. We have been blessed by many travellers from lands far and wide and two of our esteemed travellers, have proposed a duel with two other travellers. If the challengers would make their way to the centre of the room?”

The crowd parted and the two mystery men along with The Master and The Doctor walked into the space provided.

“What are they up to?” Jo whispered.

“I’m not sure.” You replied in exactly the same tone, “But I can sense the tension between them from here.”

“Bring out the weapons!” The King roared and the aides hastened to comply. Four swords were given to the men.

King Arthur raised his hand and then let it fall. “Begin!” He commanded.

The Doctor and The Master fluidly moved into position at the same time the mystery men did. The Doctor and The Master did not look at each other before they attacked; the moves were fast, graceful and relentless.

The mystery men were forced to use only defensive moves and there was not enough space for any kind of acrobatic fighting.

You started when the Master’s voice sounded in your head, “Are these incompetent, mind addled buffoons seriously attempting to fence with a broadsword?”  


You were too shocked at hearing his voice in your head to respond.

Apparently it was a rhetorical question anyway because The Master knocked a sword out of one of the mystery man’s hands and The Doctor was quick to imitate his action with his opponent.

All present, including the King, clapped uproariously for The Master and The Doctor and you were sure that you weren’t the only one that noticed the matching smug smiles on The Master and The Doctor’s faces.

This time, you weren’t as surprised when The Master spoke to you telepathically, “Well, my dear. What did you think of my performance?”

“It clearly wasn’t too much of a challenge for you since you could speak to me telepathically during the battle.”

The Master chuckled, “If they are Master and Apprentice like I think they are, their civilisation has fallen farther than I could have imagined.”

“Who are they?”

“Relax, my treasured one. I shall explain tonight when we are alone and have no fear, The Doctor will explain the situation to Ms Grant as soon as he can.”

The King and Queen both rose to their feet, “Congratulations to the victors. We shall see you tomorrow for the Chase. It is time to retire.”

It was mere seconds before The Master and The Doctor were at yours and Jo’s sides. Once again, The Master offered you his arm and with a curt nod to The Doctor, you departed. When you were in the room you and The Master would be sharing, you turned to face him.

Before you could speak, The Master raised two fingers and gently pressed them to your temple. Flashes of images, feelings and knowledge flowed into you. You saw the Jedi, for you now knew them to be Jedi, disregard Gallifreyan traditions and procedures. You felt the scorn of the Jedi from the past when the Time Lords discovered and perfected regeneration. Finally, you felt the anger, desperation and pain when younger versions of The Doctor and The Master escorted a young Jedi home, in an attempt to bring peace, and they were met with controlled fear and disgust.

“That’s horrible.” You whispered breathlessly.

“Many have tried over time to mend the gap,” The Master said, letting his hand fall to his side, “I don’t know what happened to the young Jedi we escorted back; I suspect it wasn’t good. Therefore, if the Jedi approach you, I need you to excuse yourself at the earliest possible convenience and find me. If I’m not available, go and hide in the TARDIS. Failing that, find The Doctor.”

*Time skip*

“And now my loyal subjects, our competitors will participate in the second and final event! Their task is to capture a stag that lives in the woods and bring it to me unharmed. The first pair to do so will win the challenge.”

Jo grabbed your hand anxiously and you gave her hand what you hoped was a reassuring squeeze although you didn’t feel very optimistic yourself even though you’d seen The Master and The Doctor both accomplish amazing things during the time that you’ve known them.

Once again, the King raised his arm before letting it fall. The Master and The Doctor strolled into the forest at a leisurely pace and the Jedi did exactly the same thing. For a while, there was nothing more than the general chatter than the crowd. The guards relaxed; some people were even taking bets. At this point, Jo was gripping your hand so tightly that not only were her rings digging into your hand, it felt like your hand was trapped in a vice.

You had no way to measure time so it felt like eons had passed when the guards snapped to attention and the crowd craned their heads towards the forest after someone in the crowd heard hoofbeats. 

The hoofbeats grew steadily louder and louder until a magnificent stag appeared. His antlers were bigger than you’d ever seen and he was calmly trotting toward the King and Queen with The Master and The Doctor on either side of him.

The King rose to his feet applauding and everyone in the stands followed the King’s example. The Master bowed to the King and moved towards you. The Master handed you two plants. One was a sprig of white heather and the other was a yellow iris.

“You have proven yourselves worthy.” King Arthur said, “Should you desire it, you are more than welcome to have seats at my table.”

“Your Majesty is far too kind…” The Master began.

The Doctor quickly moved to stand next to The Master, “Your Majesty, you honour us both with your offer. Any words we could use would not express how grateful we are for your offer; however, we must decline. You already have the allies you need to stand with you.”

The Master shot The Doctor a very annoyed look and you tried to repress your laughter. The Master had surprised everyone when he announced that he was courting you but somethings would never change.

The two Jedi stumbled out of the forest in the silence that followed after The Doctor’s short speech. It appeared that they had had trouble catching their stag. There were muddy hoofprints on the Jedi’s clothing, their clothing was ripped and torn, their hair had multiple twigs in it, dirt covered pretty much every part of them and there were a few cuts and bruises on their exposed skin.

“What happened?” Jo asked quietly.

“I would like to know that as well.” You muttered back.

The Master spoke in your mind, “It would appear that animals, much like humans, are vulnerable to hypnosis.”

Understanding of what The Master had done dawned on you, “You didn’t!” You thought.

A dark chuckle was your only answer before The Master broke the connection.

*Time skip*

You were outside the castle when The Doctor’s voice sounded in your head, “Please forgive the intrusion of your mind (Name) but you must go to The Master’s TARDIS now. Once inside, you must activate Locking Procedure 2104. The TARDIS will take care of the rest. Do you understand me?”

“I do.” You thought, “I hope you and Jo stay safe.”

“Is there ever such a thing?” The Doctor chuckled before withdrawing from your mind.

Carefully and cautiously, you moved across the castle grounds. After a few minutes of trying to find The Master’s TARDIS, you sighed and leant against one of the castle turrets.

“This is hopeless.” You thought, “Just once I wish The Master’s TARDIS stood out like The Doctor’s does.” You kicked at the ground in frustration while casting your eyes around the castle grounds and you frowned when you noticed a small hut on the edge of the grounds.

Shrugging, you walked towards it. At the very least, it’d offer you some protection against the Jedi if whatever The Master was planning to do with them went south. As you walked closer to the house, you noticed a few of the same objects that you had noticed when you and The Master had exited the TARDIS and that reassured you that you were indeed going in the right direction.

It didn’t take too long after that to open the door to the hut and you just about cried in relief when you saw the inside of the TARDIS. In that moment, you resolved to never tell The Master about you nearly not being able to find the TARDIS.

Your relief was abruptly cut short as you remembered the instructions The Doctor had given you. Closing the door behind you, you walked up to the console and rested your hand on the centrepiece, “Um…hi, TARDIS. Could you please activate Locking Procedure 2104?”

There was no response like with The Doctor’s TARDIS and that worried you. You weren’t entirely sure whether The Master’s TARDIS liked you or not and as a matter of fact, you weren’t entirely sure whether or not the TARDIS even liked The Master. The silence continued for a few minutes until a whirring sound broke it and then there was a loud clang that made you jump.

You blew out the breath you were holding in one long exhale, “I hope he’s okay.”

The TARDIS did not respond.

*Time skip*

You had been sitting on the ground and leaning your head against the console while reading aloud when there was another clang and the door to the TARDIS opened inward. In an instant, you jumped to your feet, sending the book flying, ready to defend the TARDIS.

To your surprise and relief, it was The Master.

The Master’s gaze landed on the book you had been reading but he made no comment. Instead, he opted to close the door and make his way to the console. As he walked closer, you realised that he was desperately trying to control himself; his hands were clenched into fists, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrowed so intensely, they were almost slits.

After the TARDIS had taken off, you walked up to The Master and rested a hand on his shoulder. You were about to ask what had happened with the Jedi when he spun you around, so that you were laying on the TARDIS’ console. Before you could blink, his lips were covering yours and it felt like he was stealing the very breath from your lungs.

Just as quickly as he started kissing you, he stopped instead opting to trail his mouth down your neck, nipping and sucking as he went. It was very likely that you would have bites and bruises later. The Master pressed himself closer to you, melding your lips together once again as his arms encircled your waist. One of his hands slid up to clutch at the back of your neck, pushing your mouths impossibly closer still.

The Master’s mind connected with yours again and there was only one word on his mind.

“Mine.”

The last coherent thought you had was that you didn’t mind that one bit.


End file.
